Conventionally known are thermosetting resin decorative boards. Among the thermosetting resin decorative boards, particularly melamine decorative boards that comply with “Testing Method for Laminated Thermosetting High-pressure Decorative Sheet” of JIS K 6902 are excellent in heat resistance, impact resistance, abrasion resistance, and dimensional stability, and thus have been used widely for house appliances, interior materials (such as top plates and counters), and others.
Recently, there has become known a non-combustible decorative board that is manufactured using, as a fibrous substrate constituting a core layer, an inorganic fiber non-woven fabric instead of kraft paper and also using a slurry obtained by mixing a binder component constituted by a thermosetting resin and an inorganic filler (Patent Document 1). Also, there has been disclosed a technique of manufacturing a non-combustible decorative board using a prepreg impregnated with a slurry containing a thermosetting resin and a thermoplastic resin, such as synthetic resin emulsion or rubber latex (Patent Documents 2, 3 and 4).